


Moms Are Pretty Awesome

by No1DigiBakuFan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (possibly), Acephobia, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anti-Intersex, Gen, Homophobia, Misgendering, No Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Pre-Series, Transphobia, dead naming, supportive mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9545087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No1DigiBakuFan/pseuds/No1DigiBakuFan
Summary: After Pidge's school got involved in LGBT+ History Month, the kid did everything possible to help educate the student body on the things people in the community face. But that made Pidge a target. Good thing Colleen knows how to make her child feel better.





	

Pidge cried into the sheets, the sound of sobs echoing around the room like the awful words of the student body echoed down the halls.

_ “There are only two genders, Katie, get it together.” _

_ “Hahaha, so what, you're like a plant? Asexuality is something bacteria do, it’s not a human thing.” _

_ “Just because animals practice homosexuality, doesn't mean it's normal for humans, we're above them.” _

_ “If my mother did decide it’d be best to perform surgery on me as a baby, so I could grow up to be a girl, then it's fine if it happened without my consent. She's my mom, she knows what's best.” _

Pidge couldn't understand how they could say that stuff. It hurt so much to be reminded that the whole world was against the idea. That the binary was the end game. That one couldn't not be interested in sex after puberty.

“Pidge? Can I come in?”

It was Mom, “Yeah, okay.”

Colleen opened the door, “I got you peanut butter cookies.” She sat down next to her child, the bag in her hand, “What's wrong? Are you angry or sad?”

“I feel like I’m choking.” Pidge whimpered, not reaching for any cookies, “I don't even know why.”

“Was it something at school?”

“We… the staff are getting everyone involved in LGBT+ History Month and kids are making… comments.”

“What kind of comments?”

Pidge told her about what they were saying. How Bradley laughed when the kid talked about dysphoria. How Emma refused to acknowledge anything Pidge told her about intersex people and gender. How John thought asexuality was lies. Not one student had anything supportive or nice to say about the topics in assembly and form.

Finally, Colleen told her child, “Pidge, they like the gender binary. It's simple, just two sides, black and white.”

“But the world isn't black and white.”

“I know that and you know that, but they don't. They don't think about this stuff very much because they're not ready to change. I feel sorry for those quiznaks who only see the gender binary. They can only see what they want to see. They only see blue and pink.”

“But there's green. And red. Purple, too.”

“Exactly. Pidge, I have always known you have more empathy than all those kids combined; you probably have some of theirs. But wasting your time on people who don't appreciate you and your sweaty, nerdy, peanut butter addicted self will only make you miserable. Matt, your father and I will always be here for you, Pidge. We love you. Anyone else who tries to hide in the binary can go vex themselves.”

“It's like trying to get skeptics to realize that aliens must exist. I mean, the universe is infinite, we can't be the only sentient beings.”

“Exactly. We love you, kiddo. I’m sorry that those quiznaks said that stuff to you. But vex them, they're the ones with a problem, they're the cowards who are hiding. None of them are half as brave and strong as you are for standing up for yourself and your identity. They should be pitied because they can't see all the colors you do.”

“They're also the idiots who think Trump is amazing, global warming isn't happening, our national health system isn't having a crisis and other such stuff.”

“Oh well, they'll be the ones crying when they go bankrupt because they can't get medicine, Trump starts World War 3 and the ocean gets higher.”

“Yeah, they are idiots.” Pidge sniffled, but managed a smile, “Thanks Mom. I needed that.”

Colleen smiled, “Anytime, kiddo. Now, do you want these cookies?”

Pidge gave a hopeful look, “With Alien Files: Unsealed and Matt and Dad hugging us?”

Colleen gave her child a tighter hug, “You set it up and I’ll see if I can't drag them out of their lab.”

The two left the room, hugging and smiling.


End file.
